Tachyon
Background Aurin was born within the confines of Gorilla City. For many years the city was kept hidden from the outside world and from the dangers of of Humans. Being born to fairly forward thinking parents, Aurin was taught not to consider the Humans a plague or a danger, but rather a species that just happened to breed faster than the primates inhabiting Gorilla City. When he was six years old, Aurin and his parents were on an expedition outside the confines of the city, recording the current borders of the encroaching humans. Unfortunately, poachers were nearby and attacked the small group. During the attack, the young Aurin first manifested his powers, and roughly used them to protect his parents. Despite his newfound speed, he was too slow; his mother was killed and his father died later from his wounds. In the scuffle, Aurin managed to kill two of the three poachers by accident. Upon returning to Gorilla City, Aurin was chastised for his crime; the poacher who had escaped was already spreading the word about intelligent apes. Aurin was made a ward of the government and was raised to utilize his powers for the protection of Gorilla City. Two years later, it was decided that more information about the outside world had to be gained, and so it was decided that Aurin would travel to lands outside Africa, to learn what made these humans tick. Aurin was reluctant to go, his first encounters with the humans two years prior still fresh in his memory. However, he agreed; this duty would better serve the primates of Gorilla City. Upon entering a town in Rwanda, Aurin was quickly captured and caged. He was sold to a man from Ireland, who enslaved Aurin and made a sideshow act in a European traveling circus. Slogans such as ‘Come see the talking gorilla ape’ were used, among others. The time in the circus proved valuable however, as this allowed Aurin to pick up the English language, something he’d not thought to do before leaving Gorilla City. When he could, he kept careful notes, hiding them so nobody else could find them. Despite his situation, he was still gathering intelligence for his home city. Apparently the poacher who escaped had made it his mission to uncover the source of the intelligent apes who’d attacked him years before. All well and good, except sometimes news doesn’t pass as fast as it should. It was another seven months before the news reached the circus, and especially Aurin. As it happened, the strongman and stage magician were outside Aurin’s cage debating the matter. Well, since the news was already released, Aurin saw no reason to masquerade any longer, and revealed his true level of intelligence and affiliation with Gorilla City. The strongman promptly fainted, and the magician ran to get the manager. After much discussion, the circus folk had no choice but to recognize him as a fellow sentient being, and he was released from his cage. Aurin took his copious notes and headed for home. Upon returning he was quickly declared the guardian hero of Gorilla City. His notes helped the leaders to better understand the human psyche. His powers served very useful in the small conflicts that followed, as the humans in the surrounding Ugandan/Tanzanian countries tried to subjugate the citizens of the city. After Gorilla City was granted member status, Aurin was asked to represent the new nation in the world's premiere super-team, the Global Guardians. Again, Aurin was reluctant but complied with the wishes of his leaders, seeing the good that would come from his participation. Personality and Motivations Aurin a patriot, living his life to better serve the primates of Gorilla City. However, he has a certain amount of bitterness towards humanity in general. His interactions, to date, with them have been poor. Humans are the reasons his parents died, humans held him captive because they refused to acknowledge that anything else but them were sentient, humans attacked his city after it was revealed. However despite it all, he also remembers the lessons of his parents, and does his best to be tolerant. He has a small problem with authority, mostly due to his impatience. This impatience can be directly linked to his speed. When trying to explain why he’s short-tempered, he tends to use the following analogy: Imagine you’re in a sports car. Now imagine you’re stuck on a one-lane road behind a loaded down garbage truck going 10 miles under the already-low speed limit. In a construction zone. And you can’t pass it. And you're running late already... To Aurin, even the fastest moving person is moving in slow motion. He tries not to let it frustrate him, but sometimes he can’t help it. Above it all, Aurin is an optimist. Despite the negative encounters he’s had in the past, he still hopes that he can make a difference in the world. Deep down, he also hopes that his membership in the Global Guardians can lead to closer ties between Gorilla City and the humans. Quote "You humans... you're always so quick to assume your the highest on the food chain. Well allow me to prove you wrong…" Powers and Abilities Tachyon’s powers are derived from his ability to move at super speed. Somehow he’s developed the ability to move at speeds unimaginable by the average human or ape. He’s learned to focus this speed in a variety of ways, primarily the ability to run at high speeds, including the ability to run across water, or up walls if need be. When engaged in combat, Tachyon relies on his speed and enhanced senses to not get hit, or to reduce any damage from being hit when possible. One drawback to Tachyon’s accelerated metabolism is his perceptions of the world are vastly different than those around him. As a result he often appears short-tempered or irritable. Likewise, if he is agitated or overly excited, his speech patterns speed up to the point of near unintelligibility. Appearance Aurin is a traditional gorilla, with black fur and only the beginnings of silver hair developing on his back. He still walks on his knuckles, as all gorillas do. When not in costume, he wears clothing native to his home city. This includes short armless tunics, a small loinclout (which appears to most of humanity as a diaper), and wrist-wraps. His heroic costume is a red full body suit. A yellow stripe runs down his chest and ends on his thighs. On his chest is a stylized emblem of a tachyon, the theoretical faster-than-light particle he takes his hero name from. Protecting his eyes is a blue visor, held in place by a cowl. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Speedsters Category:Heroes From Gorilla City Category:Characters From Gorilla City Category:Sentient Apes Category:Male Characters Category:Male Heroes